For example, when a film is formed or ions are implanted onto a semiconductor wafer or glass substrate under heated conditions, it is necessary to measure the temperature of the substrate accurately to control the temperature of the substrate. Previously thermocouple wires were used for measuring the temperature of the substrate. For example, a chip is attached to top ends of two thermocouple wires as a temperature measurement contact point in the following patent document:
Patent Document 1: JP58-28536B